Willis Huntley
Agent Willis Huntley is a CIA operative who provides Jason Brody with information about the islands and its inhabitants. Biography Early CIA life When Willis was younger, he joined the CIA. He would at one point tell Jason that he has given his whole life to the agency. At some point, a few years before 2012, Willis met and worked with Sam Becker to keep tabs on Hoyt Volker, but lost contact with him through unknown circumstances. Jason Brody missions Driven by a hallucination, Jason seeks out the "man in white" to lead him to his friends. Jason's search leads him to Badtown where he discovers Willis at a bar, and tails the agent back to his home seemingly undetected. Upon entering however Jason finds the door locked behind him and Huntley demanding to know who he is before he kills Jason with concealed C4. Jason introduces himself much to Willis's interest and is sent through a concealed door down to Willis's lair to "trade favors". Jason learns that Willis is gathering information on Hoyt and his drug and slave trade operation. Willis gives a flamethrower to Jason and tells him to set fire to Hoyt's drug field and boat to bring the kingpin to the island. The plan succeeds and Hoyt Volker is drawn to Baras Town where he begins executing it's inhabitants. A man associated with Willis avoids imminent death and is rescued by Jason, the man then gives Jason the transportation manifest; information on where Oliver Carswell is being held. Later Willis points Jason to Buck, a hit man of Volker's who bought Keith and has him in his possession. Journey to Russia Some time passes before Willis is heard from again. Jason contacts Willis to get help killing Hoyt. Willis says it cannot be done and adds that he plans to leave Rook Island and join Task Force 141 in Russia. As he departs Jason is offered a ride to Volker's island if he reaches the plane in time. Jason arrives just in time to help Willis fend off some Pirates and give him time to repair the airplane. As promised, Willis inserts Jason into his destination via high altitude and gives him a Wingsuit before leaving Rook islands seemingly for good. Trivia *Willis' appearance is similar to that of Hudson in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Coincidentally, Hudson is also a CIA agent. *Willis states that he's joining "Task Force 141" in Russia. This is a reference to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Willis provides the entries for the handbook. *Willis looks very similar to Detective Sonny Crockett from The 80's Cop Drama Miami Vice. *Willis, along with Dennis, is one of the only main characters in Far Cry 3 that aren't scripted to die or given the option to be killed. *It's possible Willis was kicked out of the CIA, and, like most people on the Island, is insane and having delusions. In-game Description "Back in the early 90's, Willis Huntley was noted in his psychological array as a "focused" recruit. He's since participated in a series of CIA operations intended to steer the governments of Iran, Iraq and Somalia. Willis is confident, fearless, calculating and loyal, but recent events have scarred him. Rook Island has taken hold of him, and it won't let go." Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Americans Category:Males